Twister
by FlashingHaywire12
Summary: Terezi is bored and wants to do something.


Vriska clicked around on her computer, trying to look like she was busy. Truth be told, she was bored out of her mind. She sighed, about to get up from her seat, until she felt hands on her shoulders. "Fuck!" She turned around quickly to see Terezi behind her, giggling her head off. "Terezi!" She glared at her. Immediately the teal blood burst out with laughter.

"Oh my gog that was so fucking funny!" She was on the floor clutching her stomach. Vriska sighed and got up.

"What the hell do you want?!" She looked down at her and Terezi stood up again, a box now in her hands.

"I want to play a game with you Vriska" she smiled. The box said "Twister" on it, and had colorful dots all over it.

She had heard John talk about this game before, and she assumed that Dave had given her matesprite the box. "What is that?" Vriska asked, not really caring about the answer.

"It's a game, dumbass" Terezi's red eyes narrowed slightly. Vriska threw her arms up as if to say, 'How should I have known?!'. Terezi giggled again and dropped to the floor, lifting up the lid of the box and putting it aside. She then pulled out a mat with the same dots it had on the box.

"Is this game about dots and shit?" Vriska sat cross-legged next to Terezi. But the teal-blood was too busy sniffing a red colored dot. 'Fucking figures' she wasn't surprised at her partner's action.

"About dots? Oh no. This game tests your flexibility" her lips curled into her mischievous smile as she spread the mat across the floor. 'Oh gog, at least no one else is in here' Vriska thought in relief.

"So we put our hands on the dots? That's kinda what John said" she asked Terezi for clarification, who nodded in response. Terezi took the spinner out and set it on the floor in front of the mat, then smiled over at Vriska.

"Okay, it's ready" she giggled, crawling to sit in front of the spinner. "Let's play!" She flicked the dial and it landed on, "Left foot green" she got to the mat, slipping her shoes off then planting her foot on a green dot. "C'mon Vriska!" She looked to the Scorpio.

"Fiiiiiiiine" Vriska slipped off her shoes and Terezi clapped as Vriska placed her left foot on a green circle. Terezi leaned down to spin the dial again, Vriska tapping her right foot in impatience. It finally landed on right hand yellow, Terezi placing her hand on a yellow circle close to the spinner. As Vriska leaned down to put her hand on the yellow dot, Terezi was already spinning the dial. "You doooooooo know you're not the only one playing this game, right?" Vriska asked with her eyebrow raised.

Terezi dismissed the statement with a wave of her hand, flicking the dial once more. "Left hand red!" She said with what sounded like excitement.

Vriska inwardly chuckled, flipping her torso around to put her hand on a nearby red dot, having to move her leg around in the process. When she was done with that, the teal blood was spinning the dial again.

"This game is so fucking weird" Vriska said. The next move was right foot purple, the blue blood having to stretch her leg out quite a distance to reach the dot. "Jeguuuuuuuus" she said, letting her head fall back. Terezi laughed, her partner's position looking more comfortable than hers.

Terezi spun the dial again, a mischievous smile spreading across her face as she saw the next move. "Right hand blue" she giggled and looked to Vriska.

"Do not touch me" Vriska glared at her, noticing the smile on her matesprite's face. "Terezi Pyrope don't you dare" she said in a warning tone as her right hand lifted up slightly. "Terezi!" She half yelled out as the teal-blood's hand cupped her breast.

The lower blood laughed out loud, her eyes squeezing shut as she did so. "Jegus!" She almost fell over as Vriska half growled and grabbed one of Terezi's in response.

"Hey! Right hand blue, not teal! You're out of the game, I win!" She giggled, not letting go of Vriska's boob. Vriska grinned as she spun around again, making the teal-blood let go of her breast, then proceeding to grab Terezi around the waist.

"Fine by me" the scorpion chuckled as she began to peck at her partner's neck. Terezi growled and inclined her neck a bit to give Vriska more area to kiss. In response, the spider enthusiast bit where her neck and shoulder meet. "Ow!" Terezi turned her head to look at Vriska, who smiled and laughed softly. She let go of her neck and continued to kiss it as her hand traveled southward, cupping her partner's crotch.

"Right hand teal" she breathed in her ear.


End file.
